The Return
The Return is the third episode of season 11 and the 229th episode of Code Lyoko. Summery One day it was 8:00 in the morning and Odd was heading to breakfast with Ulrich to meet up with Jeremy Aelita Yumi and William they soon met up with each other and sat down and they were discussing about what happened in the previous episode Aelita also told them that it was weird that Xana made a virus to have the main tower not know her. Jeremy tells her and the others that hoping his research with Franz Hopper overnight will help out. Soon Mr. Delmas got everyone's attention and told them that a new student will be visiting and only visiting for the day. Everyone was wondering who it was Odd was hoping it was not Sissi's penpal again after what happened in Kadic Bombshell Ulrich says to Odd to not worry if a girl comes by him she will just reject him like usual due to his feet as Jeremy Ulrich Yumi Aelita and William laughed while Odd was upset and mad. Delmas soon showed everyone Taelita and everyone evening the gang was shocked too evening to Aelita's surprise that she saw someone who looked just like her and the first time she is seeing it alongside with William both of them have never seen or met Taelita before while everyone else knew her very well. Later that day at the school yard Jermey and the others were talking about Taelita and wondering why was she back at Kadic visiting. Aelita asked Jeremy how did he know her before along with Yumi Ulrich and Odd, Jeremy told her that it was back during when she was trapped in a guardian by Xana on Lyoko. Soon Taelita saw Jeremy and the the others and she was not happy with them again as she remembers them, she walked up to them and told them that she remembers Jeremy and them and remembers what Jeremy did to her by showing her the factory. Taelita orders the gang to take her to the factory and show her the supercomputer once again and tell her what they know about the supercomputer. Jeremy didn't want to because she knew that she will expose them like she did before, Taelita told them that if he doesn't show her then she will call the police and show them the videos of the factory. Jeremy was wondering how would she and she said that the factory had cameras and she saw one so she took the footage of the day when Jeremy took Taelita to the factory. ' Without any choice they all go to the factory and they show her the supercomputer and Franz was there and he was still working on how to destroy Xanadu and the Volcano Replika. Taelita was surprised to see Franz Hopper and he asked why did they bring her to the factory and they told her that she was there before and she had videos of the factory and she threatened them with the police. She saw it and Franz Hopper knew what he had to do and soon he was launching a return to the past so Taelita doesn't remember the factory or the gang anymore. Without her finding out, Franz Hopper soon started typing it down and started it without Taelita noticing it and Jeremy saw what Franz did and they winked at each other Ulrich and the others saw too and they laughed which Taelita asked why were they laughing and soon Jeremy told her that she won't remember or have the factory video with her in the next few seconds. Taelita asked what were they talking about, but Jeremy just said that they won't be able to answer any questions because the return to the past thing was launched and Jeremy just said Return To The Past Now as they went back in time and with Taelita looking at the camera everything was normal again but instead of the gang being at school they were at the factory talking with Franz Hopper. Franz Hopper was telling everyone about not to bring anyone else back to the factory since it will blow their secret and since Franz Hopper came back to earth and the teachers don't know about it they had to make sure that no one will make them to take them back to the factory. Aelita asked Jeremy about who Taelita and why was she like her and did Jeremy himself have a crush on her before she came to earth to which Jeremy Odd and Ulrich just looked at each other and Aelita and Yumi were talking about the question to which Yumi just said it was another boy thing as the episode ends. Trivia * This is the third appearance of Taelia the other two times she appeared were The Return of Impostor and The Girl Of The Dreams. * This will also be the last appearance of Taelia. * This episode was originally gonna be called The Return Of My Dream Girl, due to Taelita returning from the events in The Return of Impostor. * This is also the first episode that a return to the past trip was launched. * This is one of the other episodes in which X.A.N.A. plays no part. * This episode along with the previous two episodes have the words The Return in the beginning.